srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalism
The four elements are earth, fire, wind and water, and a user of this sphere will have control over them all (though how much depends on his/her level). Use Elementalism may do various unpleasant things to your enemies, up to and including the traditional lightning bolts and fireballs that are the hallmarks of magic. But this is more than a simple kill the baddies sphere, since it has a great number of other uses. A mage onboard a ship may speed the voyage with a magical wind, or calm a storm that threatens the vessel. Combat Effects Elementalism effects cannot be resisted. Elemental Fury Elementalism's is called Elemental Fury. It blasts your foes with an elemental attack, which will damage and possibly stun them. When it's cast successfully, the combat screen will give one of these descriptions: *''A deadly cyclone of stone and earth surges at your foe'' *''A raging, crimson inferno takes form and swiftly envelops your foe'' *''A howling ice storm descends upon your enemy'' If you get the stunning effect, you will see this message: *''Your fearsome elemental attack has momentarily stunned your foe.'' This replaces your normal attack. *Results of testing. Other values may be possible. ^Averages are based on 100 data points and rounded to the nearest .5. Summon Elemental Elementalism's is Summon Elemental. When you cast it, you will get this message: *''You summon (a/an) (Elemental Summoned)'' On following rounds you will get a version of this message: *''The (Elemental Summoned) (mercilessly/savagely/relentlessly) (attacks/assails) your foe...'' The elemental distracts your foe, giving you a bonus to MR: *''+(see chart) to your Melee Rating this round.'' There is a chance that the elemental will also damage your foe: *''Your elemental mauls your enemy...'' You will continue to attack alongside your elemental. The elemental summoned may be Lesser, Average (unlabeled), Greater, or a Lord, and of any element. It is possible to summon any type of elemental at any level of Elementalism. The damage done by elementals seems to fall in the range of 2-12 regardless of your level or the strength of the elemental. The MR bonus seems to be affected by BOTH the strength of the elemental and by your level of Elementalism. *The numbers given are the results of testing. The value in parentheses is the dice roll which most closely matches the results of testing. How to Get It * Choose it at the beginning * Get it from Quest:Daggerspire * Buy it from the Grey Circle * Choose it at The Murk * Get it at * Buy it from the Adventurers' Collective * Get it (at random) from the - although this item has better uses. ;See also * How to get more Powers. * Character Startup Guide - SPOILER WARNING - for the quickest and cheapest route to all Powers. Historical Effects Battle Description The description of this power varies with its level: Damage Chart When using a power there is a chance it will fizzle, i.e do nothing, but also no NP is spent. Often you will not be able to act the next round either but with high stats for body and spirit this may be avoided. Therefore when in the table it says including fizzle only one round is counted, you will have to determine how often you can expect to avoid losing the second round based on your body and spirit scores. Category:Powers Category:Powers